Fighting Style
Ein Ork duckt sich unter einer Klinge, und schlägt danach wild mit seiner Faust nach einem Elfen im Nahkampf. Ein flinker Kenku verteidigt sich mit seinem Rapier, während er geschickt angreift. Ein Paladin springt zwischen ihren verwundeten Mitstreiter und dem Zersetzungsstrahl eines Beholders. Diese Kämpfer benutzen alle Techniken, die sie aus jahrelanger Übung von Kampfkünsten erworben haben. Sobald eine Kampfkunst erlernt wurde, präsentiert sich für jeden Kämpfer eine zusätzliche Option, wenn sie mit ihrem gewählten Stil attackieren oder verteidigen. Archery * Klassen: Bloodhunter, Fighter, Ranger You gain a +2 bonus to Attack rolls you make with Ranged Weapons. Take Aim: 'As an action you can take aim at a creature's weak points. Until the end of your next turn, your next ranged weapon attack against that creature has an additional bonus of +2 to hit, and deals an extra 1d4 damage. In addition, if you have taken aim, the maximum long range of your ranged weapon is extended by its normal range. (e.g. Longbow, 150/600 to 150/750) Brawling * ''Klassen: Fighter, Paladin Your unarmed strikes deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier instead of the normal damage for an unarmed strike. This increases to 1d6 at 8th level. In addition, you can treat your fists as two light weapons for all appropriate actions, benefits, and feats. If you have the Tavern Brawler feat, you can also increase the damage of your improvised weapons at 8th level. '''Counter: If you take the dodge action, and a creature misses a melee attack against you, you can use your reaction to make a single unarmed strike or grapple against that creature. You must not be wielding any weapons, and not be wearing a shield to perform a counter Cavalry * Klassen: Fighter, Paladin, Ranger Whenever you are mounted, you can add your proficiency bonus to the saving throws and AC of your steed. In addition you have advantage on any Wisdom (Animal Handling) checks made to control your mount when you attempt a risky maneuver. Charging Attack: When you are mounted, if you move at least 20 feet in a straight line you can use your action to make a special melee attack against a large or smaller creature within your reach. If the attack hits, the creature must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is pushed up to 10 feet away from you and knocked prone. The DC for the save is equal to 8 + your Strength modifier + your proficiency bonus. Close Quarters Shooter * Klassen: Bloodhunter, Fighter, Ranger You have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks against targets within 30 feet of you. Also, your ranged attacks ignore half cover against targets within 30 feet of you. Point Blank: Whenever a hostile creature willingly ends its movement within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to steady your aim against that creature. You have advantage on the next ranged weapon attack you make against that creature as long as it is within 5 feet of you. Your aim remains steady until the end of your next turn. Defense * Klassen: Fighter, Paladin, Ranger While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Heroic Sacrifice: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to make a Strength(Athletics) check. On a success, you leap in front of the blow and change the target of the attack to yourself. The DC for the athletics check equals 5 + the creature’s bonus to hit. Dueling * Klassen: Bloodhunter, Fighter, Paladin, Ranger When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other Weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to Damage Rolls with that weapon. Guarded Riposte: When a creature makes a melee attack against you, you can use your reaction to attempt to parry the blow, giving you an AC bonus of +3 for that attack, or a bonus of +1 if you are wearing a shield. If the attack misses, you can make a single melee weapon attack against the creature as part of that reaction. You don’t add your ability modifier to the damage of the bonus attack, unless that modifier is negative. You must be wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons to perform a riposte. You must declare your intention to use your riposte before the DM rolls the die. Great-Weapon Fighting * Klassen: Bloodhunter, Fighter, Paladin When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an Attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the Two-Handed or Versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Overhead Strike: When you attack with a weapon you are wielding with two hands, you can choose to attack with disadvantage to make an overhead strike. An overhead strike deals an additional 1d6 weapon damage on hit. If you already have disadvantage on an attack, you can not use this benefit. Mariner * Klassen: Bloodhunter, Fighter, Paladin, Ranger As long as you are not wearing heavy armor or using a shield, you have a swimming speed and a climbing speed equal to your normal speed and you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Lay Low: You can protect yourself easily while climbing on a wall, ship’s rigging, or swimming in water. Whenever you are climbing or swimming, you can use your bonus action to gain half cover until the end of your next turn, or until you are no longer climbing or swimming. Protection * Klassen: Fighter, Paladin When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the Attack roll. You must be wielding a Shield. Shield: If you use your reaction to impose disadvantage on an attack, you can keep your shield in front of the protected creature, reducing your AC by 2 to increase the protected creature's AC by 2 until the start of your next turn. A creature who is already gaining the benefits of a shield only increases their AC by 1. Thrown-Weapon Fighting * Klassen: Bloodhunter, Fighter, Ranger You gain a +1 bonus to Attack rolls and damage rolls you make with Thrown Weapons. In addition, if you have the Sharpshooter feat, you can treat your thrown melee weapons as ranged weapons for any of the feat’s benefits. Take Aim: As an action you can take aim at a creature. Until the end of your next turn, your next thrown weapon attack against that creature has an additional bonus of +2 to hit, and deals an extra 1d4 damage. In addition, if you have taken aim, the maximum long range of your thrown weapon is extended by its normal range. (e.g. Spear 20/60 to 20/80) Tunnel Fighter * Klassen: Bloodhunter, Fighter, Paladin Whenever you make an opportunity attack you can add +1 to the attack roll. Defensive Stance: As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you gain two extra reactions that can only be used for opportunity attacks. In addition, you can use your reaction to make an opportunity attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. Two-Weapon Fighting * Klassen: Bloodhunter, Fighter, Ranger When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second Attack. Two-Weapon Attack: When you are wielding two weapons and make a melee weapon attack as part of the Attack action you can choose to make a two-weapon attack. Make a single attack roll with the lower of your two weapons’ attack modifiers. If the attack hits, it deals damage equal to both weapons' damage die + your Strength or Dexterity modifier. You can’t make an extra attack with your bonus action on the same turn as making a two-weapon attack, and you can only make one two-weapon attack each turn.